


Pack Goes to London

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pack Feels, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pack visits Jackson in London because they miss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Goes to London

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from Official Teen Wolf Prompts right [here](http://officialteenwolfprompts.tumblr.com/post/83252087308/teen-wolf-prompts) and because I seem to be having a block and am avoiding sleeping I wrote this. Sorry if it sucks.

“Remind me again why I agreed to get on this plane?” Stiles begged, looking at Derek.

Derek just smiled. “Because you miss Jackson just as much as the rest of us. Even if you won’t admit it.”

Stiles groaned and buried his face in his hands, groaning as the plane hit yet another bout of turbulence and shook around him.

Derek laughed at his boyfriend’s plight and looked across the aisle at Scott and Isaac, who both looked sick as well. “Am I the only one here that’s not sick?” He asked the first class section in general. He’d booked the whole section so that everyone could go see Jackson in London. It had been a long time since he left but everyone knew he was still pack and could still feel their bond to him, even if, like Ethan and Aiden and Malia and Cora, they’d never met him.

“I’m doing fine.” Lydia called back from a few rows in front of him. “And the twins are out cold.”

“I’m going to kill you for suggesting this.” Malia called from behind Derek. She sounded like she was only a few moments from throwing up everything in her stomach.

“I’ll help you with that.” Danny groaned.

Derek and Lydia laughed.

“How’s Cora doing Malia?” Derek called out.

“Asleep like the little shit she is.” Malia answered. She still sounded sick but there was a fondness in her voice that only came from talking about or to Cora.

Derek grinned. “How are you doing up there Argents?”

“I hate your guts.” Allison answered, groaning loudly.

“I’m alright.” Chris said, sounding tired. “Just annoyed by all the groaning going on next to me.”

There was a sound of something hard hitting flesh and a quick exhale of breath.

“Now I hurt.” Chris groaned, his voice strained.

Derek laughed. “Sheriff? You alright?”

“Plenty better than my son by the sound of it.” The Sheriff answered happily. “And Melissa’s asleep so I’d thank you not to wake her.”

“Of course sir.” Derek said seriously. He settled back, rubbing a hand along Stiles’s spine in comfort as he waited for sleep to take him.

 

When they finally landed Stiles was the first one of the plane, the others who’d been sick were right behind him, leaving those who’d slept easily to get the carry-on bags from the overhead compartments. When they exited the walkway it was to see the rest of their pack lying on the floor, thankful for something that wasn’t moving.

“Come on everyone.” Derek said gently. “We need to get moving if we plan on us all getting our bags and to Jackson’s before nightfall.”

“Nooooooooo” Stiles whined. “I’m just gonna lie here. Jackson can fuck himself.”

“What do you think he’s been doing for the past six months?” Lydia asked.

Stiles looked at her. “No.”

She just smiled back and Stiles groaned. “Fine. I’m getting up.”

When Stiles didn’t move Derek sighed and looked at the Sheriff. “Sir?”

“Just get him up.” John sighed.

Derek smiled and reached down to grab Stiles’s arm. He lifted him easily, throwing him over one shoulder and grabbing their carry-ons with the other.

“Put me down you great big lump of lard! I’m not a toy!” Stiles exclaimed. Almost everyone in the terminal was staring as the pack laughed at Derek and Stiles’s way of showing affection towards each other.

Derek sighed but set Stiles back on his feet. “Start walking then.”

Stiles glared at him but started towards the door to Customs.

 

By the time they made it through the airport and got cabs to the address the day had turned to night and they were standing in the dim porch light of the address.

“Ready?” Derek asked, looking at his pack. They all looked like they were about to jump out of their skins and he grinned as he knocked on the door.

“Coming!” They heard Jackson call. All the wolves heard him walking down the stairs and they all tensed as he reached the door and opened it. Jackson froze, mouth dropping open in shock.

“Guys?” He asked softly.

Lydia jumped at him, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “We missed you.” She declared, holding back tears. “So Derek bought tickets.”

Jackson looked at Derek, eyes filled with tears. “You?”

Derek shrugged. “You’re still pack Jackson. We’re not letting an ocean get in our way.”

Jackson looked at the others as he clung to Lydia, his eyes filling with tears. “You all came.”

“Yep.” Stiles chirped. “And we brought the newbies for you to meet.” Stiles pointed at each of them as he listed their names. “Ethan, boyfriend to Danny. Aiden, brother to Ethan. Malia, werecoyote that was an animal for like eight years, and Cora, Derek’s sister, girlfriend to Malia.”

Jackson looked at the others and smiled. “Nice to put names and faces to the feelings.”

“Mind if we come in Jackson?” John said from the back where all the adults were standing. “It’s quite damp and we aren’t all young, fit wolves.”

“Of course!” Jackson said, grinning happily. “Living room is right upstairs and we can all stay there tonight if everyone’s comfortable with that?” He said it as a question and the rest of the pack grinned in response.

“Puppy pile is required.” Scott declared. “We missed you dude. You’re stuck with us for a bit.”

Jackson grinned, obviously not minding that in the slightest. His pack had come to see him. They’d traveled across the country and an ocean to see him. And they still thought of him as pack just as much as he thought himself pack. He still had his family and they missed him just as much as he’d missed them. He knew in his heart that he wasn’t going to stop smiling for a while and he couldn’t find it in him to care. His family was here. There was no reason to stop smiling. And he wasn’t going to look for one. The pack was in London to visit their own and hopefully take him back with them.


End file.
